1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable target holder and more particularly pertains to holding different sized targets at a variety of heights with an adjustable target holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of target supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, target supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding targets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,386 to Simmons discloses an adjustable dynamic target system for firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,129 to Meredith discloses a light duty target support apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,317 to Ohlund et al. discloses a target raising device with curved supporting runners.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,680 to Burn discloses the ornamental design for a firearm target backstop.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,311 to Robinson discloses the ornamental design for a target support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable target holder for holding different sized targets at a variety of heights.
In this respect, the adjustable target holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding different sized targets at a variety of heights.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable target holder which can be used for holding different sized targets at a variety of heights. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.